


They Sought the Remedy [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Book, The Winter Long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But if he needed to consult a blood relative before formally announcing our nuptials -- "You realize there's only one choice left." </p><p>Story written by Kass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Sought the Remedy [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [They sought the remedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244003) by [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass). 



 

Length:

9 minutes and 53 seconds

 

Music:

"Handfast Blessing" by S.J. Tucker, from Blessings

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 9.0 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Toby%20Daye/They%20Sought%20the%20Remedy%20by%20Kass.mp3)

 

Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive:

MP3 - [Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/462015051203.zip)


End file.
